


Marigold

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Making Out, Shameless Smut, a small vibrator makes an appearance, cute husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Hoseok just wanted some breakfast.





	Marigold

**Author's Note:**

> So. I decided to (try to) participate in Kinktober, writing one small fic every day of the month.  
> List of prompts can be found here: http://phoenixreal.tumblr.com/post/177491365905/kinktober-2018
> 
> Day 1-Deepthroating

Minhyuk was rarely _so_ worked up.

Hoseok had just woken up and was trying to make coffee when he felt his husband nuzzle on his neck, arms hugging his waist from behind.

“Hey baby” he greeted, Minhyuk’s weight so familiar and pleasant.

It was Saturday, so they had the day to themselves to laze around but apparently Minhyuk had other plans.

“Morning honey” Minhyuk mutters, lips pressed on Hoseok’s nape and hands caressing his stomach. He moves his hips and Hoseok doesn’t fail to notice he’s hard.

“Woke up in a good mood?” Hoseok jokes, dedicated to getting that coffee, even when Minhyuk is a few inches away from fully palming his groin.

“Mhm” Minhyuk groans in his husky morning voice and tries to nose Hoseok’s shirt out of the way to expose some more skin and mouth on his husband’s wide shoulders.

Hoseok gives up on breakfast. He’s about to eat something else.

He turns around and cups Minhyuk’s face, looks into those droopy eyes that are anything but innocent.

“What is it?” He pecks Minhyuk’s lips and giggles, watching him pout for more.

“I have a problem.” Minhyuk whines and reaches for the hem of Hoseok’s shirt.

“We should take care of it right away then.” Hoseok laughs and Minhyuk looks more awake and alert than ever.

Hoseok thought Minhyuk had too much energy when they started dating. Six years into the relationship and his husband still seems more than eager and happy with going three rounds on their free days. Not that Hoseok is the one to complain about it.

Minhyuk takes Hoseok’s shirt off and makes sure to kiss every little spot on his chest before he gets lower to play with his nipples and Hoseok is hard in no time.

He likes it when Minhyuk is in the mood to take control, pushing Hoseok back on the counter by the hips and mouthing on his bare torso. Ever since Hoseok started building muscles Minhyuk goes crazy even by looking at him.

Hoseok spreads his legs a little to let Minhyuk’s thigh between them and strips his husband of his shirt too. He always enjoyed the skin to skin contact the most, his sturdy body against Minhyuk’s lean one, tan fingers on his pale stomach and traveling downwards, how responsive Minhyuk becames when clothes got out of the way.

“Maybe we can take this to the bedroom” Minhyuk whispers trailing the shell of Hoseok’s ear with his tongue, “so I can see those pretty” he kisses the side of Hoseok’s mouth, “pretty lips around me.”

Their pants are magically gone somewhere on their way to the bed.

Minhyuk pushes Hoseok down the mattress and straddles him, clothed groins rubbing and Hoseok knows that Minhyuk just wants to get him as hard as he can. When Minhyuk leans down for a kiss full of tongues and teeth, Hoseok is already leaking into his underwear.

“Enjoying?” Minhyuk smirks on Hoseok’s skin thrusting his hips.

“Much” Hoseok brings his hands on Minhyuk’s buttcheeks and lets him move on his body, so fluidly, like he was made just for this.

He notices Hoseok being close and of course, he stops, smug face and all, but he doesn’t get off. He just relocates and sits on Hoseok’s chest, his knees pressing on Hoseok’s sides. 

They stay unmoving for a few moments, Hoseok trying to catch his breath and get used to the new weight on top of him, knowing it’ll be there for a while.

“What would you say baby” Minhyuk runs the pad of his finger on Hoseok’s lips, “can I fuck your mouth?”

Hoseok opens up to lick the fingers on his lips, sucks the tips and watches Minhyuk’s eyes staring at his tongue. He moans around the digits and feels Minhyuk growing restless.

“Come on, Minhyukkie” Hoseok releases the fingers with a small pop, “don’t make me wait more.”

Minhyuk then actually gets off Hoseok, heads to their closet, the seemingly forgotten part filled with old clothes. And their toy box.

“I wouldn’t let you like this sweetheart” Minhyuk climbs back to the bed with the small pink object in his hand. He sets the bullet vibrator on the higher setting and traces the outline of Hoseok’s cock above his underwear with it, makes him moan and toss around before he throws the vibrator into his underwear. Hoseok whines because it’s too much and at the same time not enough, but Minhyuk is already on his chest again, his own underwear discarded.

He taps Hoseok’s lips once.

“Open up for me love” he says and lets the tip of his cock touch Hoseok’s lips. They always start slow like this but the buzz on his dick is making Hoseok restless. He starts sucking Minhyuk’s head trying to distract himself.

He takes more and more, Minhyuk losing his composure, snapping his hips and obviously enjoying the way Hoseok’s mouth stretches around his length.

Hoseok loves it, how loud Minhyuk gets, how his body moves in waves and his head falls back in pleasure. How he praises Hoseok when his eyes start getting teary and there’s saliva running down his chin. Hoseok loves all of it.

Minhyuk lets him take a breath, grabs Hoseok by the hair and tells him to lick his underside and balls, a moment before his cock hits the back of Hoseok’s throat, again and again, mercilessly.

Minhyuk keeps fucking his mouth like this and the pressure in Hoseok’s underwear is getting too much. He moves his hips upwards to grind on air and sucks the precum out of Minhyuk, feeling like he’s gonna explode.

And he does. He comes into his boxers crying out and Minhyuk keeps fucking him until he spills down Hoseok’s throat in what feels simultaneously too long and too short after his own orgasm.

He swallows all of it before Minhyuk rolls next to him on the bed and the only sound in the room is their heavy breathing.

“You owe me a coffee” Hoseok clears his throat, only to find out that talking is too difficult.

Minhyuk jumps out of the bed and gives him a grin.

“You’ll need that energy for the second round.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
